Equestrian Center
An equestrian center (often shortened to EC) is a place where breeders can board their horses. Equestrian centers are able to provide their boarders with a wide range of amenities, including carrots, mashes, tack, water troughs and showers. A player can create their own equestrian center after reaching 20 days of seniority or by purchasing a Business Key for 200 passes in the Black Market. Starting an Equestrian Center When you create an equestrian center, 2,500 Equus will be added to your reserve to get a head start. You can choose to buy meadows, boxes, or race courses. 'Costs' An equestrian center's purpose is to be a place for horses to stay in. You have to choose a price (from 20-200 Equus), which is the cost for a horse to stay at your equestrian center, per night. You may stay in your own center for free. The lower the price, the more people will probably board, but higher prices will get more money for your equestrian center. 'Skills' The minimum skills of the boarders can also be set to any whole number including zero. The higher the skills of all of the horses in your equestrian center, the higher the prestige, but there may be fewer borders. Only the top skill by GP of each horse counts towards prestige. 'Prestige Rankings' Equestrian centers are ranked mainly by prestige but also by meadows, boxes, stabling, lessons, and competitions, so it is important to keep meadows clean, boxes fixed and amenities in stock. The boxes need bedding (flax is considered to be the best). The boxes need to be repaired once they reach 75 percent damage. If they get to 100 percent damage, they will be destroyed. 'Competitions' The competitions need to be named and in some cases, (such as cross-country, show-jumping, and dressage) designed. The races (trot and gallop) need a track. A small track is provided to run one race when you begin your equestrian center, but to run additional races, you must purchase an additional race track on the competitions page. Missions Missions are actions that you can do with your horse when at an equestrian center. They cost energy for the horse but give the owner of the horse money, and the owner of the equestrian center that the horse is in either resources or money depending on the type of mission. The horse doing the mission gets some skills as well. There are two types of missions: resource missions, which give the equestrian center the resources for the place the equestrian center is in, and lessons, which give the owner of the equestrian center money. If you go to your equestrian center office and the tab that says missions, you can choose the likelihood of either mission happening. A horse can only do one mission per aging. Resources Resources are items that are given based on the location of your equestrian center. They are used in repairing boxes and workshops, and making things in workshops. They can be sold for 5 equus per item, and bought for 10 equus per item. They are given to you when boarders in your equestrian center do resource missions. Forest equestrian centers get wood, mountain equestrian centers get iron, and beach equestrian centers get sand. Leather is also a resource, but it is given by raising cows in meadows. Workshops Workshops are things in your equestrian center which you can use to make things like fertilizer, tack, showers, etc. Each thing to make costs different amounts of resources. They take time to finish being produced, which is longer based on the worth of an item being crafted. Depending on the prestige of your equestrian center, you can have a different number of workshops producing things at one time. If you have between 0% and 20% prestige, you can have one producing at a time. If you have between 20% and 40% prestige, you can have two workshops producing. Having between 40% and 60% prestige lets you have three workshops producing. 60% to 80% prestige lets you produce in four workshops at a time. Finally, between 80% and 100% prestige lets you use five workshops at a time. Employees Employees cost 100 passes for a month. They are used to give a bonus to your equestrian center, like having meadow fertility decrease at half speed. They can be useful if you have passes to spend. The Expert Diploma doubles the benefits of each employee hired by the equestrian center for the duration of the diploma. The Expert Diploma can occasionally be found in Horn of Plenties during weekend offers. It lasts for 30 days - the duration is stackable. Meadows Meadows are places where crops can be grown, cows can be raised, and horses can be put to graze, regaining morale and energy. There are three sizes of meadows. The sizes are 5 acres, 10 acres and 25 acres. Each size of meadow has a normal and fertile version. The minimum fertility for a normal meadow is 50 percent and the maximum fertility for a fertile meadow is 100 percent. Fertility is an important part of a meadow. Fertility increases crop yield, and allows horses boarded in the equestrian center to eat more grass. Each box in your equestrian center requires a minimum of one acre of land; otherwise the prestige of the equestrian center will go down. Crops and Cows Crops are the main income for an equestrian center. There are 4 different seasons in which crops can be grown. Each lasts for one week, and starts on a specific day of each month. Each type of crop can only be grown in one specific season, unless a greenhouse is used. Greenhouses enable users to grow any crops during any season. Autumn 1st of the month Winter 8th of the month Spring 15th of the month Summer 21st of the month There are 7 types of seeds which can be grown to produce crops. Six of them are always available and can be grown on any meadow, but the seventh is a pass seed, which has special rules. It can only be planted in a large fertile meadow with a scarecrow and takes thirty days to grow one pass. The pass seeds are very rare. Below is a chart showing when each crop can be grown, how long it takes, and the products it produces. To grow crops, you must own a meadow or a greenhouse. You can only have six meadows growing crops or raising cows at any one time. Meadows are also used as pasture for the horses boarding, with each horse needing at least one acre of pasture as well as a box. If it is being used for the horses in your equestrian center, click the big green modify button. Choose the pasture choice to use it for horses to graze. Or, you could choose crop, and then you will then get to pick the crop to plant on the meadow, and a fertilizer to go with it. Another button is raising cows. There you would choose Braford or Longhorn cow. Braford is cheaper, but gives less leather. Longhorn is more expensive, but gives more leather. Each takes 30 days to finish, and then you harvest the leather. When the leather has been harvested, you must put more cows on it again, unlike apples, which stay there even after you harvest them. Fertilizers will help to grow more crops and reduce the time it takes to grow the crops. Manure is a different type of fertilizer made with horse droppings in a workshop. Different sized meadows require different amounts of seeds. A five acre meadow needs five seed, a ten acre needs ten, and a twenty-five acre meadow needs twenty-five. Category:Places Category:Equestrian Center Category:Secret market Category:Pages